Wandering Tofu
Wandering Tofu (さすらいの豆腐, Sasurai no Tofū) is a villain from the manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a general of the Hair Kingdom. Background Wondering Tofu is a powerful martial arts warrior with a featureless head of soy. He is the leader of Hair Kingdom 3rd District, a teammate of Shigeki X and Goisu. He also plays the part of Tokoro Tennosuke's destined rival. History VS Tennosuke Wandering Tofu first comes into contact with one of the rebels after Tennosuke is through with some of his followers. Although he already has an immense hatred of tokoroten as well, he ends up releasing his full wrath after Tennosuke destroys an army of tofu cubes in his "Tofu Dojo" in the West area of the Hair Kingdom. In the first match-up, he obtains victory with the skills of "Purupuru Shinken" (Fist of the Wobble-Wobble), the same Shinken style as Tennosuke, and then sending him back to Bo-bobo with a hostage note tied to a tofu cube. MechaShigekTower When the gelatin-man rejoins the team, he is forced to face Wandering Tofu again in the "MechaShigekiTower Survival", where he and his teammates joined together in fighting against the hair warrior and his allies. In the pinball arena, Wandering Tofu helps his teammates by creating a cubic spider made from Tofu (for some reason it is holding a guitar), only to have it dispatched by Bo-bobo. The tofu-man controls the second level: "Cube Tofu Cube Puzzle", where he used his "Purupuru Shinken" skills to control the tofu and attack everyone inside preventing them from solving it. He also tries to attack the rebels by turning himself into a gigantic, scalding-hot slab of tofu. During this attack, he reveals the source of his main anger; his failure to convince humans to use tofu as tennis balls. Bo-bobo finally stops the attack by slamming Tennosuke into the giant tofu, and then attacking it with a nosehair tornado! In the process, he manages to solve the puzzle, which allows them to go to the next stage! The next stage is Goisu's three-legged race through an ancient Japanese city. Here, he is partnered up with Goisu, and they try to find the center of the arena. He and his teammates end up being blown up, but they still manage to get to the center before the rebels, only to find that Bububu-bu Bu-bubu has already beaten them to it. VS Tennosuke; Round 2 By the time everyone reaches the final level, Wandering Tofu and Tokoro Tennosuke have their final showdown, just after villainous ally Shigeki X had dealt with every other member of the gelatin-man's team. In a blow-by-blow battle of Purupuru Shinken vs. Pururpuru Shinken, Tennosuke finally obtains victory with the power of the grief he spent of his many years unsold. Just when Wandering Tofu finally came to his senses about his enemy, though, Shigeki X kills him for being unneeded for their plans. Shinsetsu Despite being thought dead, Wandering Tofu appeared alive and well near the end of Shinsetsu, without any indications of his death. This time, however, he serves under Bu-bubu, rather than Bi-bibi, who had died shortly after his defeat at Bo-bobo's hands. The tofu man is present at Bi-bibi's grave, the very moment that Bi-bibi is revived. Abilities & Powers Just like Tennosuke, Wandering Tofu is a master of "Purupuru shinken" (Fist of the Wobble Wobble). His style is a little different though; while Tennosuke can manipulate his entire body, Wandering Tofu can only manipulate his head (which sometimes makes his human body seemingly disappear). He also demonstrates the ability to control tofu that is not apart of his body. Attacks *'Tofu Press' (豆腐プレス): *'Ninja Art: Tofu Snack Jutsu' (忍法 豆腐あやつりの術): Wandering Tofu manipulates tofu and uses it to attack the opponent. *'Super Soybean Typhoon' (超大豆台風): Wandering Tofu creates a whirlwind made of tofu. *'Tofu Bazooka' (豆腐バズーカ): Wandering Tofu is fired at the opponent by Goisu's regent. *'Huge Wall: Sesame Tofu' (巨壁・豪魔豆腐): *'Tofu Corner' (豆腐の角): Wandering Tofu delivers a headbutt with his tofu head. *'Tofu Shuriken' (豆腐手裏剣): Wandering Tofu throws tofu at the opponent like shurikens. *'The Super Strongest Cotton Tofu' (超最強木綿豆腐): Appearances *'Manga appearances': 200, 204, 208, 213-220, Shinsetsu 72 Trivia *Tofu's skull is that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's. *Wandering Tofu can be considered to be Tennosuke's evil counterpart; They share the same fighting style, and they both cannot stand what the other is made out of. References Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains